


Friendly Concern

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone alerts Delia's mother to their suspicions about Patsy and Delia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the second time in her romantic life Patsy experienced agony as her happiness exploded in a matter of moments. They’d been so happy that morning, they’d even sneaked a quick kiss before they’d both gone off to work. That all counted for nothing now, it was all over.

They’d been sat down at high tea and for once the babies of Poplar had cooperated and everyone was present. It was an ordinary meal until Delia’s mother burst through the door. It turned out that one of the young nuns had written to her, through friendly concern, that her daughter was being coerced into deviant behaviour by a malignant influence. Patsy had quickly glanced at Sister Winifred and confirmed the culprit. Mrs Busby was vitriolic, made many disparaging remarks about Patsy and berated Sister Julienne for allowing this to happen under her roof. No one else could get a word in edgeways.

When she had finished Mrs Busby forced Delia from Nonnatus and dragged her from the house. Before the rest of the residents had recovered from the shock Patsy had taken refuge in her room. Although the redhead thought it wouldn’t be her room for much longer. She wondered how long she had before Sister Julienne sacked her and threw her out. She hoped she could persuade the nun to write her a reference based on her nursing and midwifery skills rather than on what would be viewed as her conduct. At least that way her career might be salvaged.

Her personal life was irreparable. She was under no illusion of Delia returning. She’d had a preview at Easter. If forced to choose between Patsy and her family, the redhead didn’t stand a chance. She tried to hold it together but the stiff upper lip of Nurse Patience Mount couldn’t withstand the devastating blow and she broke down and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sister Winifred, will you join me in my office please.”  
“Yes Sister.”  
“Am I to take if from what Mrs Busby said that you are responsible for the scene that just took place?”  
“I wrote to Mrs Busby if that is what you’re asking.”  
“Why and what did you say?”  
“It was obvious those two were up to something. I felt it was my duty to warn Mrs Busby about the danger her daughter could be in.”  
“Do you have proof of a relationship between Nurse Mount and Nurse Busby?”  
“No Sister.”  
“So you have just tried to ruin two young women’s lives on the strength of an assumption.”  
“What they are doing is a sin.”  
“What you believe they are doing is between them and God. What gave you the right to judge them?”  
“I felt it was only right to warn Mrs Busby that her daughter was being led astray.”  
“Her daughter is twenty-four years old and able to make her own decisions. Delia Busby is not a child. Your actions have probably led to a talented Nurse being forced back to her parents home and severely damaged both women’s reputation. If you thought something was happening here at Nonnatus, you should have discussed it with me first.”  
“What they are doing is immoral.”  
“The young women who live here do so to help us and this community. It isn’t easy for them to live in this house with our restrictions but we try our best to find a path that works for all. Your attitude and actions may have a greater reaching impact. If young women do not feel safe here, if they feel judged, we may have to cope without their help. If Nurse Mount and Nurse Busby leave us I fear the others may follow. Not every nun is suited to live and work in the general community and I feel you need to spend time back at the Mother House.”  
“What about Nurse Mount?”  
“Nurse Mount is a talented midwife and if after this she wishes to stay I will welcome it. Her personal life is none of my business. You have no evidence that anything untoward was taking place. If you had come to me with your concerns I would have reiterated to all the nurses that this is a House of God and that their behaviour under this roof needs to reflect that. It’s not like they could be doing something illegal. By involving Mrs Busby this is no longer just a Nonnatus problem and you need to realise that.”  
“You are sending me away.”   
“I suggest you retire to your room and stay there as much as possible until I can make arrangements for your travel. You need to work out if you can live at Nonnatus and stay true to your vows. This is not the first time your actions had unwanted consequences.”  
“Yes Sister”

An awkward conversation with the Mother House ensued but once Sister Julienne had explained the situation it was agreed that Sister Winifred returning was the best solution. Sister Julienne made her way to the living room to discuss what had happened with the other residents. Sister Mary Cynthia was trying to comfort Sister Monica Joan who was unsettled by the events. The nurses were on the other side of the room talking quietly.

“It’s been agreed that Sister Winifred will stay at the Mother House to allow her to devote her time to her spiritual life without worldly concerns. I am going now to speak to Nurse Mount and see if I can convince her to stay with us. If Nurse Busby is able and willing to return I will welcome her gladly. Sister Winifred and Nurse Mount are to be off the rota until further notice. I know this will mean more work for the rest of us but I’m sure we are up to the challenge. Whether Mrs Busby’s accusations are true isn’t our concern. I don’t want to hear what happened today gossiped about. If any of you have any concerns please see me in the morning.”  
Without waiting for an answer Sister Julienne took herself to see Nurse Mount.

“May I come in?”  
“Of course” Patsy had managed to pull herself together but the signs of her distress were still evident.  
“I’m sorry for what occurred this evening. Sister Winifred had no right to interfere in your and Nurse Busby’s lives. She is leaving for the Mother House in the morning.”  
“When do you need me to leave?”  
“Actually Nurse Mount I’m hoping you’ll stay.”  
“After everything that was said, you want me here?”  
“Yes and Nurse Busby is welcome to remain if she returns.”  
“Delia won’t be back and I can’t stay after that.”  
“Sister Winifred and Mrs Busby’s unfounded suspicions are just that and will be treated as such. Don’t make your decision now, talk to me in the morning. If you do decide to leave I will do everything I can to help you find another job.”  
“Thank you Sister.”  
“I’ll leave you alone now. Goodnight.”

As Trixie covered Sister Winifred’s nightshift, Patsy was left alone to contemplate her future. It was a long time before sleep found her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sister Julienne spent the morning in her office. Sister Winifred had already left and she’d received individual visits from Nurses Franklin, Gilbert and Crane who’d agreed the incident the previous evening wasn’t a topic for general discussion. She awaited Nurse Mount but she thought the young woman would appear when the house quietened. She was pleasantly surprised when the person who knocked on her door was Nurse Busby not Nurse Mount. 

“I know you probably don’t want me here but I need to apologise for my mother’s behaviour last night and pick up my things.”  
“You are welcome here Nurse Busby, please don’t concern yourself. I understand if you need to leave us but you are welcome to remain living here.”  
“Even after last night.”  
“Last night your mother reacted badly to suggestions given to her by one of my Sisters. Your mother’s opinion is not my concern and Sister Winifred has been spoken to about her interference. She left for the Mother House this morning. Neither person’s actions affect my willingness to have you live here. I have spoken to the others and they agree that this was a domestic incident and not to be discussed with others.”  
“What about Patsy?”  
“I spoke to Nurse Mount last night and she expressed a wish to leave.I asked her to reconsider and I’m expecting her answer this morning.”  
“Can I go see her?”  
“Of course, this is your home until you tell me otherwise.”  
“I’d like to stay at least for the moment. I don’t actually have anywhere else to go now.”  
“I’m not going to pry but I take it your relationship with your mother has deteriorated.”  
“You could say that. I’m going to go see Patsy and hopefully after that we’ll both let you know we want to stay.”  
“You should know she didn’t think you’d come back.”

Delia knocked tentatively on Patsy’s door, went in and closed the door behind her. Patsy was sat on her bed and Delia perched beside her.  
“Careful, you don’t want to risk being alone with me now. Are you here to pick up your things?”  
“Pats, I don’t care what people think and I’m not going anywhere. Sister Julienne has told me I can stay and as I’ve nowhere else to go, I’m going to.”  
“What do you mean, you’ve got nowhere else to go?”  
“My mother dragged me back to my aunt’s in Hornsey last night. Once we were there she started on me. She called me a disgrace to the family amongst other things and she made it clear she expected me to go back to Wales and be the perfect little daughter. I told her no. I had my own life and I was going to live it. She asked if I was going back to you, I told her I was. She shouted a lot and then disowned me. My aunt let me stay last night but kicked me out this morning.”  
“They’re your family.”  
“I can’t be myself with them and they don’t understand. I love my family but I won’t go back to Wales and hide who I am for the rest of my life. If I am true to myself my mother may eventually relent.”  
“You can’t give up your family for me. I’m not worth that. It’s different for me, I’ve very little to lose in that respect.”  
“You’re worth it to me but it’s not even about that, I’m doing this for me. After living here with you I can’t imagine living under her rules again.”  
“After Easter I didn’t expect…”  
“You thought I’d choose her over you. That was different.It was hard to fight back against what seemed reasonable concerns. I didn’t want to hurt her but she wasn’t concerned with hurting me last night.”  
“Everyone knows.”  
“Yes, everyone knows and you still have a job and we both still have somewhere to live. From the sounds of it the nuns are going to ignore it. I don’t know how the others will act but if they had a major problem with it they’d have already spoken to Sister Julienne. I guess the question is do you still want to be with me in a (somewhat) acknowledged relationship.”  
“Deels, you know I want to be with you. I love you and nothing is going to change that. It’s just taking some time to realise that people here know and it might be alright. Last night here alone, I thought I’d lost everything.”  
“Will you come downstairs with me and tell Sister Julienne we want to stay.”  
“Yes, if you’re here with me. I want to stay but can I hold you for a little while before we go.”

Delia took hold of Patsy’s hand as she stood up pulling the redhead with her. She pulled the taller woman into her arms hugging her tightly before she took half a step back and rose up onto her toes pressing a much need kiss against her lover’s lips. For a few moments they took comfort from each other’s presence before Patsy reminded them they needed to speak to the senior nun and they made their way to her office.

“Ladies, have you come to a decision?”  
“Yes Sister we’d both like to stay.”  
“You agree with this Nurse Mount?”  
“Yes we would both like to remain living her and I wish to continue working here.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. As far as I’m concerned we can draw a line under yesterday’s incident. Now as we find ourselves short staffed would you mind being first on call tonight Nurse Mount and Nurse Busby would you please man the phone while you are off duty.”  
“Of course Sister.”  
“I’d be happy to help Sister.”  
“Excellent, now I must get ready for this afternoon’s clinic. I’ll see you both at luncheon.”

The two nurses left Sister Julienne to her preparations and went in search of a refreshing cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with writing at the moment. I've got the story in my head but it doesn't seem to want to make it's way out to you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this one. This isn't quite how I planned to end this one but after the last episode with this being now AU I chose to end it like this.

Patsy and Delia tried to keep out of the way while still in earshot of the telephone that morning. Neither was ready for an encounter with Sister Monica Joan but of course the eldest Nonnatun sought them out.   
“Ladies it was wrong of Sister Winifred to try to disrupt the harmony of this house. I for one am glad to find you still here.” Without waiting for a reply the eccentric nun left probably in search of cake. The couple realised it was useless trying to hide away and moved into the dining room and it wasn't long before the other residents returned after morning rounds. The first back was Sister Mary Cynthia, who flashed them a shy smile and went to clean her equipment. Nurse Crane followed soon after and both Patsy and Delia were concerned as to how the forthright woman would react and she didn't disappoint as she launched into her thoughts as soon as she saw them.   
“It's good to see you both. Sister Winifred had no business meddling in your private lives. I don't know what possessed her to go running to your mother Nurse Busby. You're hardly a child. I don't care if there was a grain of truth in what was said yesterday. You'll get no judgement from me. I just hope Sister Julienne can get us a replacement midwife, what with Sister Evangelina still being away and now this we've been left rather short handed. I don't suppose you've given any thought to becoming a midwife Nurse Busby. We need women who can cope under pressure. Well I must get on.” The Yorkshire nurse had barely drawn breath and left the couple stunned behind her. 

Trixie and Barbara arrived back together. The younger nurse looked at them somewhat confused but she was soon hurried off to deal with the equipment, leaving the blonde alone with the couple.   
“You're a dark horse Patience Mount. I won't say I never had an inkling but if you'd told me I wouldn't have tried to find you a boyfriend and could have helped cover for you. Here I was thinking at least the three of us were single together and it turns out I'm the only one. It's probably a bit brazen to suggest I swap rooms with you isn't it Delia but I'm quite happy to be the one who goes to Sister Julienne about it.”  
“Honestly Trixie! You can't suggest that! Are you trying to get us kicked out?” Patsy responded mortified.   
“Of course not but Sister Julienne seemed fine with it.”  
“She's just ignoring the possibility.” Added Delia. “Let's just see how it goes before we try changing anything.”

Luncheon was uneventful. Patsy and Delia were quieter than usual but the normal chatter went on around them. The incident had shaken up the Nonnatus residents but they were determined to get things back to normal. After the first discussions there seemed to be an unspoken rule not to mention it again. None of the other nurses changed their behaviour to the couple and Delia would have been happy they’d weathered the storm so simply if Patsy hadn’t pulled away from her. 

The midwife wouldn’t spend any time alone with the Welsh nurse. Patsy left a room if Delia entered. She became increasingly paranoid about upsetting anyone. The thought that if anyone took offense they could destroy their lives took precedence over everything else. She would barely talk to Delia and the brunette didn’t know what to do. Delia had only moved to Nonnatus to be with Patsy and had no real reason other than her to stay but with the redhead shutting her out, she started to look into her options of moving elsewhere.

Things between the couple hadn’t improved by the time Sister Evangelina returned. Her health was a concern for everyone but it was clear her personality hadn’t been affected when she bluntly asked why Sister Winifred no longer resided in Poplar. Sister Julienne gave her an abbreviated version of what happened and she got a very jumbled and poetic account from Sister Monica Joan. Patsy was terrified to see the nun’s cold, hard stare directed at her several times over the course of a few days and it was no real surprise when returning in good time from her rounds she was summoned.

“Nurse Mount. A word please”  
“Yes Sister Evangelina.”  
“Sister Julienne filled me in about the incident with Sister Winifred and I have observed you and Nurse Busby since I returned. I have to admit I’m shocked.”  
“Please Sister we haven’t…”  
“Hush please while I say my piece. For over fifty years I have served the women of this community as both nurse and midwife and I have seen things you would never believe. Amongst that I’ve seen pairs of spinsters living together where when one is ill or dying the other is as distressed as any wife or husband I have seen. I have never derided them or humiliated them and any Sister with a true calling for this work wouldn’t either. We protect our own Nurse Mount. If any of the nurses decided to speak out against you, myself ably assisted by Nurse Crane I’m sure would quash any rumours before they started. What has shocked me is how you have chosen to treat Nurse Busby. As I understand it she has been disowned by her family because she chose to return here and now you appear to have abandoned her as well. If you cannot cope with what has happened, YOU take yourself away from here and put the poor girl out of her misery. She shouldn’t be the one to leave. She has a home here for as long as she needs.”  
“I don’t want her to leave and I don’t want to leave but I don’t know how to deal with this.”  
“You do what everyone else has done, you pretend nothing has changed and you carry on as normal. As long as you are as discreet as you were before nothing will happen and I will never mention this again. Now I think there is someone I think you need to talk to.”  
“Thank you.”

Patsy made her way to Delia’s room and knocked. The Welsh nurse was surprised to see the midwife and was nervous as to why she had chosen to come and see her. The thought crossed her mind that this would be the formal request to leave Nonnatus. She welcomed her in and left it up to Patsy whether to close the door. The redhead chose to give them their privacy.  
“Delia, I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting. I know I’ve hurt you. I didn’t mean to but I was so scared. Will you give me another chance please.”  
“What’s changed? How do I know you won’t push me away again?”  
“Sister Evangelina gave me a talking to and opened my eyes to a few things. You know I love you Delia, that never changed. Please tell me you still feel the same.”  
“Of course I do you fool. It will take more than you being a frightful coward to make me stop loving you but it will take some time before I believe you are going to be alright with this.”  
“I understand and I will do whatever is needed until you trust that we are going to be together again. Can I kiss you?”  
Delia didn’t reply she just leaned up and gently pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s.  
“Oh Cariad! I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t keep apologising. Now we’d best go down for tea before we set tongues wagging.”  
When the couple walked together into the dining room small smiles were exchanged round the table as the other Nonnatuns rejoiced at seeing the two looking so happy.

A few short days later sadness descended on Nonnatus House as Sister Evangelina passed away in her sleep. When they heard the news Patsy and Delia clung together and sobbed for the loss of the woman who had brought them back together. Later when Patsy went to pay her last respects, she made a solemn vow.  
“I won’t take her for granted Sister. I’ll look after her and those in this community. You don’t need to worry about any of us. It’s your time to rest now. Let us take care of everything.”  
The redhead was grateful she’d had the opportunity to be the recipient of one of the last pieces of the nun’s advice and she intended to put it to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my tribute to Sister Evangelina, blunt but dedicated until the end.


End file.
